O Manto Azul
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: O futuro Regente de Gondor abandona a cidade em busca de paz, irá encontrar seu futuro. E uma doce mulher.


_O Manto Azul_

A tempestade mostrava sua fúria e poder, raios cortavam o céu, antes azul e poético; sucedidos pelas nuvens negras que escondiam a beleza anterior. O viajante amaldiçoou-se pela tolice de ter deixado seu lar dias atrás; a ira antes conselheira habilidosa, pareceu a Denethor de Gondor, uma bela dama de duas faces e sem misericórdia.

Seu pai, o Regente do Reino do Exílio, Ecthelion II estava enfeitiçado pelas palavras do Mithrandir e do amigo estrangeiro, o nobre e misterioso Thorongil. O futuro regente da Cidade Branca pressentia um poder naquele estrangeiro e desse poder nascia uma visão.

Um pressentimento que ele não podia aceitar. E tomou uma decisão inédita: a retirada, pois como todos os homens, Denethor também desejava a paz e a felicidade. O sorriso sarcástico surgiu no rosto austero, bela paz atingira ao se ausentar .Estava solitário e a chuva torrencial castigava sua decisão infantil. Os olhos azuis em um tom violeta esquadrinharam a área, estudando-a como analisava seus soldados: impiedosamente; a paisagem roubaria seu fôlego, se não fosse pelo mau- humor por estar encharcado até a alma. O mar avançava sobre as pedras e elas recebiam seu avanço com reverência e lealdade; o encontro de ambos provocava um som inigualável. As águas do mar pertenciam aos Valar, sua fúria e docilidade não podiam ser questionadas e Denethor possuía a inteligência necessária para respeitar a majestade de Ulmo. O farol branco, quase etéreo, assistia o duelo e a rendição das rochas, um observador mudo, a espera dos homens e da guerra – uma ameaça constante, desde o início da reconstrução de Baradûr, mas a beleza de Belfalas amenizava seus temores e suas premonições. Sentia um anseio ecoar dentro dele, exigindo espaço e esse foi um dos motivos que auxiliaram sua decisão.

---Venha, meu amigo – pediu para o cavalo negro, o belo animal parecia irritado com o dono pela infrutífera viagem.

---Não olhe para mim desse jeito, Jess . Tenho certeza que encontraremos Imrahil. – guiou o cavalo até uma caverna improvisada pela natureza, um abrigo provisório, seria o suficiente para trocar de roupa, a sua túnica estava ensopada e água da chuva escorria pelos cabelos muitos negros. Aos quarenta e seis anos, o filho de Ecthelion mantinha a aparência de um homem maduro, com traços de uma juventude abençoada. O sangue de Númenor corria em suas veias. E orgulhoso, Denethor ostentava sua descendência e impunha sua vontade com elegância e a majestade de uma linhagem nobre. Não havia dúvida em suas decisões e abria seu coração a poucos. Um homem severo; com seus amigos e inimigos, mas acima de tudo consigo mesmo.

A caverna mostrou-se acolhedora e Denethor percebeu traços de utilização. Aquele pensamento provocou um sorriso, teria o último viajante feito uso da caverna em condições semelhantes à dele?

Improvisou uma pequena fogueira, enquanto se trocava, rendendo-se a um impulso, vestiu-se de forma simples, como um mercador de sua cidade, optando pela camisa branca e calças pretas, mas não pôde evitar colocar o casaco com o símbolo da Árvore Branca, guardando a corneta de Gondor no alforje preso ao corpo do cavalo. Pronto.

Mesmo sem a presença de um espelho, percebeu seu engano, não poderia enganar ninguém como um comerciante, pois sua imagem refletia o orgulho e a honra de um soldado da Cidadela.

A constatação trouxe o doce perfume da liberdade. Ambicionara a regência desde a mais tenra idade, acreditava-se destinado a liderar e guiar sua amada Cidade Branca, no entanto, a curiosidade de uma vida diferente o atraiu. Preso a essa fantasia, encontrou o descanso e o sono, enquanto a chuva diminuía a sua força e trazia o céu límpido e o arco-íris a Belfalas.

As vivas cores do espetáculo da natureza inundaram a caverna, a luz brilhante atingiu o rosto do viajante, dengosa e impetuosa. A hora de despertar chegara, Jess sentiu seu pêlo resplandecer com o toque do sol.

Atento a seu amigo de quatro patas, Denethor abriu os olhos, exalando o perfume da manhã. Pôde sentir o cheiro do orvalho e a vivacidade da rosas, deixou a caverna, surpreso em ter tido uma noite de sono tão maravilhosa em um ambiente tão diferente da sofisticação de sua cidade.

Esticou-se, oferecendo ao seu corpo o despertar, acordando cada músculo e sentido, vencendo o topor próprio dos sonhos. Contudo ao deixar o abrigo, duvidou que houvesse despertado; de um sonho reconfortante, ele entrara em sonho mágico.

O ar estava limpo e o céu tinha o azul da Primeira Era, o mar suave e gentil apagando o poder da tempestade anterior. E fascinado, ele podia ver as estrelas. Varda brincava com o azul do despertar adornando o céu e completando a beleza do sol. Os pássaros cantando preenchendo o ar com as canções nunca ouvidas. Estaria revendo a criação? Um momento estaria sendo criado apenas para ele?

---Que sensação tola! – pensou, mas a saboreou! Ele não era ingênuo, contudo permitiu-se vivenciar aquele sonho! Estava longe de casa. E umdia poderia ser tolo e crédulo.

Os olhos violetas perderam o tom crítico, ganhando a expressão de descoberta e fascínio, fixando sua atenção na vastidão da baía, a esse ato, sentiu a respiração falhar. Envolta ao mar generoso, havia uma mulher, nadando.Graciosa e doce, ela emanava espontaneidade e confuso Denethor percebeu que ela e o mar formavam um ser único. Os cabelos molhados tocados pelo sol enganavam sua visão, ora lembrava o ouro do sol e outrora a prata suave, de seus sonhos infantis tão distantes.

Ela nadava para a margem e o filho de Ecthelion sorriu ao pensar como o próprio Ulmo devia guiar a dama do mar, afastando das pedras ou das ondas rebeldes, com braçadas firmes, ela se aproximou da margem. O sonho confrontava a realidade e Denethor decidiu-se, retirou do alforje uma túnica azul e esperou a dama tocar o solo firme.

A dama do mar deixou seu companheiro, hesitante. Denethor aproximou-se temeroso de não poder ouvir a voz dela.

---Vanyë – cumprimentou e percebeu o sobressalto dela, a jovem não havia sentindo sua presença.

Em oposto a sua reação, ela sorriu, calma e suave. Ausente do mar, ela mantinha sua realeza, o sorriso verdadeiro e confiante, a pele acetinada, os cabelos castanhos permitia a natureza brincar com sua cor. A beleza dela era diferente das mulheres que conhecera, muitas fizeram seu sangue correr mais rápido e de forma mais efêmera. A mulher jovem a sua frente encontrava o caminho que com tanto cuidado ele escondera de si mesmo, pressentia na dama do mar, a habilidade de entrar em sua corrente sanguínea de forma suave, quase desapercebida até chegar ao seu coração e instalar-se fazendo dele sua morada. E mesmo sendo um homem de mente astuta e o poder de ler mentes e corações, Denethor entregou seu amor àquela estranha, sem ao menos saber o nome da dama do mar.

---Como vai, Denethor de Gondor? - a jovem perguntou, segura, enquanto tomava em suas mãos a túnica estendida pelo futuro regente.

---Perdoe-me, milady. Nós nos conhecemos? – ela o confundia. Tranqüila, vestindo a túnica grande demais para o corpo esbelto.

O sorriso voltou a surgir.

--- Não o culpo por esquecer-se de mim. Afinal era apenas uma criança em sua última visita.

A dúvida apareceu nos olhos dele.

--- Sou Finduilas, irmã de Imhrail. – o rosto da irmã do príncipe de Dol Amroth não traía sua admiração. Os olhos castanhos da jovem continham uma sinceridade inesperada e para sua surpresa, Denethor percebeu uma sabedoria na juventude dela.

O casal caminhou até as rochas, em silêncio diante da música do mar, estudando a fisionomia do outro, algumas vezes tendo os olhares se encontrando, evitando no primeiro instante as palavras.

Contudo o mar silenciou sua voz; e Finduilas rompeu a ausência do som: - Por que está tão distante de sua cidade, Denethor?

---Gosto daqui, respondeu após prolongado e estudado silêncio – e seu olhar voltou para a baía de Belfalas.

A irmã de Imhrail sentiu na voz do futuro regente a meia verdade. Os traços fortes do rosto escondiam em um escudo impenetrável. Finduilas voltou sua atenção para o mar, os rumores contavam a verdade. A vontade férrea de Denethor protegia seus pensamentos e até mesmo sua expressão.

Ela se ergueu e começou a se distanciar, sentindo a areia afundar sob seus pés.

---Finduilas, aonde vai? – havia uma suave ruga em seu rosto e na voz um tom pouco usado: o do desespero.

A jovem irmã de Imhrail lamentou sua decisão, mas aquele momento pareceu correto. O homem a sua frente nunca abriria seu coração. E ela não podia se arriscar em um sentimento marcado por ilusões.

---Eu a ofendi? Desrespeitei-a de alguma forma? Peço perdão, milady – Denethor estava ao lado dela, embora não se lembrava dela quando tinha deixado a rocha e caminhara buscando impedi-la de partir.

Finduilas olhou para Denethor e o futuro Regente foi tomado de uma súbita certeza de que nunca ninguém o olhara com tanto carinho e ao mesmo tempo com tanta piedade e talvez raiva. O olhar prateado da irmã de Imhrail traduzia o mosaico de emoções e ela não lutava para esconder.

---Não, confessou a dama do mar finalmente, ou melhor sim. – e sustentando o olhar com bravura, apesar de parecer pequena e frágil ao lado dele. – Você mentiu, Denethor, fiz uma simples pergunta e você contou meia verdade, para proteger a si mesmo. Eu não admito mentiras.

As ondas do mar se agitaram, como se Finduilas fosse sua senhora e sua ira demonstrada pela água obediente.

O bravo capitão de Gondor recuou. A fúria dela era palpável em sua extensão.

Pensou na melhor resposta e percebeu-se em território inexplorado, Finduilas pouco se importaria com a sagacidade de sua mente. Os truques e espertezas não teriam efeito com ela. Nem um sorriso afetado. Apenas a verdade.

Uma fisgada de dor se espalhou pelo peito do filho de Ecthelion II, poderia ele ou lembraria ele como era entregar a verdade a alguém? Em fato, Denethor ignorava algum dia ter trilhado esse caminho.

Em sua ausência de palavras, ela se afastou, ainda mais.

---Finduilas, espere. – pediu.

Seu passo estancou. Contudo ela não se voltou, aguardou por ele. E assim Denethor a atendeu. Em seu pedido mudo de ir até ela.

Alcançando-a e para sua própria surpresa, com delicadeza fê-la girar seu corpo e encará-lo. No rosto de Finduilas escorriam lágrimas. Ele tentou detê-las, mas a dama, surpreendendo-o mais uma vez, impediu-o, ela se entregava ao sabor amargo como ao doce ..

---Denethor, você teme revelar verdades, eu não possuo uma mente sagaz como a sua para tentar desvendá-lo. Tenho apenas meu próprio destino. E o meu destino há muito os Valar revelaram. Meu tempo é curto. – não havia raiva, apenas resignação, uma força que o jovem capitão ignorava nas palavras da jovem. – Eu não irei desperdiçá-lo com mentiras ou com quem minta para mim. E vejo, sinto sua nobreza, sua força de vontade e seu poder. Mas eu , Denethor tenho apenas a Graça de utilizar os meus dias sem falsidades. Sem truques. Quando saí do mar e o vi, eu pensei... Contudo, percebo que me enganei. Se alguém deve desculpas , sou eu, lorde Denethor.

E fazendo uma delicada reverência se afastou, ou ao menos tentou se afastar, pois o capitão a deteve, erguendo seu rosto, vendo a coragem nos olhos da dama do mar.

--- Quando deixou o mar, pensei - Denethor sentiu a voz falhar, como nunca falhara em um campo de batalha, mas se ele perdesse a capacidade de falar, sabia que sua perda seria lamentada em toda sua existência. – eu senti que a amava, Finduilas, mesmo sem saber seu nome. E quis sua atenção. Não se afaste, eu lhe peço. Fique comigo, venha para Gondor e seja minha esposa, leve seu manto azul consigo, sua graça e beleza.

Finduilas sorriu, um sorriso triste: ---Eu não posso viver sem o mar, Denethor, seria a morte para mim. A sua cidade linda e branca é nossa esperança nos anos que estão por vir, contudo ela está sitiada da vida. Suas defesas irão me impedir de respirar.

Ele negou com violência. --- Nós voltaremos sempre para o mar. Eu a levarei a Henneth Annûn, todos os dias se for necessário. Venha comigo, Finduilas, não entende?

Mas ela entendia, o manto azul, o mar... era Ela. E essa declaração honesta e desesperada a comoveu. Observou os cabelos negros e olhos violeta, era um homem belo e obstinado, mas Finduilas também sabia que ele a magoaria, era inevitável, assim como era o amor de ambos.

Eles se fitaram durante um longo período. E nasceu o momento propício para o beijo dos amantes, contudo Finduilas recuou.

---Por que está aqui, Denethor? Meu irmão o admira e respeita sua amizade, contudo não foi este o motivo de sua visita.

Denethor sorriu: ---Se eu responder, casará comigo?

A dama do mar corou pela primeira vez.

---Depende se eu gostar da resposta. – respondeu enfim.

O sorriso do jovem capitão morreu nos lábios, da verdade, ela não gostaria, contudo ele não poderia mentir, estava preso em uma pequena armadilha. Seu olhar pousou sobre o mar pedindo a benção de Ulmo, ele entendia os guerreiros. O Valar o entenderia.

---Eu não aprecio os conselhos de Mithrandir, Finduilas, eu temo quando ele chega à cidade, sinto que ele trará o rei a Gondor, alguém indigno, após os sacrifícios dos cidadãos da Cidade Branca. Ele cobiça o meu poder.

Finduilas recuou apenas um passo.

---Mas o rei trará apenas benefícios, Denethor, a Árvore Branca deve voltar a nascer. Teme um estrangeiro? Serei eu uma estrangeira?.

---Você não entendeu! –Denethor argumentou, mas sabia que ela o repudiaria ao saber da verdade, Mithrandir enfeitiçava as pessoas com sua aparência e sabedoria gentil, Denethor não concordava. Ele mentia.

---Oh, Denethor, eu entendi perfeitamente. Você teme Mithrandir, pois teme alguém poderoso. Meu querido, não entende? Mithrandir representa a graça!

---Você o conhece. – reconheceu finalmente.

---Sim. Ele surge inesperadamente, muito aprendi com o Peregrino Cinzento.

Aquelas palavras irritaram Denethor.

---És pupila do mago? - perguntou amargurado.

Finduilas sentiu o peso da acusação velada nas palavras.

---O que está dizendo? Sou amiga de Gandalf, gosto de ouvir sua sabedoria. Como acredita que lidei com o desespero ao saber do tempo curto em meu destino.

---E Mithrandir a aconselhou. – a aspereza estava em cada sílaba. – Ao caminho da honestidade.

---Não, está escolha é minha. – Finduilas se afastou. – Está me repudiando, Denethor, pelos meus laços de amizade? Não se preocupe, esqueça as palavras entre nós, foram apenas palavras. Seu ódio por Mithrandir é maior do que seu amor por mim.

Ele tremeu, o sol parecia diminuir sua intensidade na ausência dela. Como em pouco tempo, ela ganhara tanta importância e invadira sua vida daquela forma? Esta pergunta o atormentaria para sempre.

---Não vá. Perdoe-me. Eu não quis feri-la. Finduilas. Ouça, esse é o motivo pelo qual me afastei da Cidade Branca. Pode me perdoar por não apreciar o Mithrandir? Casará comigo, mesmo sabendo de meu gênio forte? Posso apenas prometer amá-la, pois sinto meu coração doer ao vê-la se afastar, as cores se apagam.E tudo assume tons preto e branco. Apenas poder e loucura. Você lança luz. Eu a amo e preciso de você.

Finduilas tornou a se aproximar, "Ah, Denethor , porque tinha de ser você?." Ela olhou para o rosto belo, Denethor tocou sua túnica azul, o mar representado na beleza em suas vestes, aproximando-a de seu corpo.

---E quando eu me for? – Finduilas perguntou, mas ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos castanhos prateados.

---Eu ainda terei o Manto Azul dos nossos dias, protegendo-me do futuro. – respondeu Denethor embriagado pelo sentimento novo. – Eu a amo muito, Finduilas. Eu não trairei seu amor.

A entrega aos sentimentos traduzia uma gama lúdica ao rosto do herdeiro de Ecthelion. A beleza explanada aumentou o desejo da dama do mar. Ele era belo e a amava. Não eram essas as verdades das quais se vale a vida?

---Sim, casarei com você.- prometeu a dama do mar, ela conhecia a verdade sobre o futuro marido, além das palavras reveladas, mas a verdade dela era simples ela o amava. E foi esse o conselho de Gandalf, seguir os pedidos do coração. A despeito do negro habitante em cada alma, havia o azul, havia o arco-íris e Finduilas estava disposta a correr o risco.

Quando finalmente eles se renderam ao beijo, eles conheciam o risco pois o negro habitava em ambos, assim como o azul.

FIM

- 5 -


End file.
